Black Hole Rising (Insane)
Black Hole Rising 'is the 6th Cyclone Stage. It appears every Thursday. Upon completion, players have a 30% chance to unlock Drumcorps Cat. Battleground Those Guys spawn as peons throughout the battle. Shibaliens will spawn with increasingly higher stats as the battle progresses. Cosmic Cyclone spawns after 35 seconds serves as the boss. This Cyclone has longer range than most other Cyclones, can decrease the attack power of Cat Units, and has a damage boost when its health is low, making it a formidable opponent. Strategies The anti-Alien Treasures from Into the Future are almost required for this stage. 400% is probably the minimum, but 600% is ideal. Strategy 1 (spam to win) Non-stop meatshields and high-level Macho Leg Cats, with some knockback effects, can actually defeat the Cosmic Cyclone. *'Line Up row 1: Titan Cat, Kung Fu Cat, Beefcake Cat. Tesalan Pasalan (Arm Day Everyday combo, Unit Defense Up (M)) and Ururun Wolf. *'Line Up row 2': Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Macho Leg Cat and King Dragon Cat. *'Battle Items': Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat. *'Cat Level': this strategy worked using Cats (except those in the Combo) at their level cap: Normal Cats: 20+70; Crazed Cats: 40; Special Cats: 30. The minimum level that can beat this stage is unknown. *Begin the battle, wait for the money, Sniper the Cat will take out all of Those Guys that go to the Cat Base. *When the Cosmic Cyclone appears, start spamming Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall, Eraser and Macho Leg Cats. Spawn Ururun Wolf and occasionally, King Dragon Cat. *Ururun Wolf, Sniper the Cat and meatshields will prevent the Cyclone from advancing while Macho Legs Cat and King Dragon Cat do most of the damage, until the Cyclone's strengthen is activated. All Cats will die quicker and the player will lose ground. If the Cats level are high enough, the Cyclone will be defeated before it reach the Cat Base; or spawn Tesalan Pasalan from the Combo to kill it faster. Strategy 2 (Permafreeze, ft. Surfer Cat, Ubers are optional) *'Line Up row 1': Macho Leg Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Creepmallow (Gross!!! combo, Freeze Effect Up (M)), Any good ranged attacker (preferably Ubers that do massive damage to Aliens/Floating or 1st Form Akira to help out with freezing the boss) *'Line Up row 2': Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall (Preferred meatshields due to fast movement speed), Surfer Cat (The freezer, True Form is highly recommended unless you have Akira), Neo Psychocat (To help stall the boss. This cat + meatshields to stall boss until you get enough stacks of freezing cats. True Form, Corrupted Psychocat, is MUCH more useful) The last cat would be any good ranged attacker like Paris Cat. *'Note': You need to have beaten Chapter 2 of Into the Future to gain access to the Gross!!! combo, which is a key to this strategy. Also, you might want to have at least all the superior Anti Alien Treasures of Ch.1 and Ch.2 of ITF to make the boss more manageable. Take note that with all Ch.1 and Ch.2 anti-Alien Treasures, the Cosmic Cyclone would still have a Whopping 4,499,997 HP so it will take some time to kill. If you add in the Ch.3 Treasures the boss is much more manageable. Strategy 3 (ft. Megidora, Valkyrie, Mekako) *'Line Up row 1': Valkyrie Cat, Megidora, meatshields (e.g. Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Rover Cat , etc.) *'Line Up row 2': Any good Anti-Alien ranged attackers (preferably Ubers that do massive damage like Mekako) *'Note': It's probably best to to have all the superior Anti-Alien treasures. The key is putting Valkyrie and Megidora behind the meatshields and letting them do their magic. The anti-alien ranged attackers act as support to provide more damage. Megidora works very well for this stage. Walkthrough Schedule English Version *July 24th, 2015 to July 29th, 2015 (first time) Japanese Version *July 13th, 2015 to July 19th, 2015 (first time) Gallery cosmic cyclone poster.png|Event Poster (EN) Trivia *Black Hole Rising is the name of the second Advance Wars(Developed by Intelligent Systems Co.,Ltd, Published by Nintendo) game, Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising. Black Hole is a faction of alien invaders attacking Wars World, which in itself references the Cyclone type. *Cosmic Cyclone is also the name of a Yu-Gi-Oh! Card, if you pay 1000 LP, you may banish one spell card. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1066.html Category:Cyclone Stages Category:Event Stages